Just Dance: JDLOVER12
Just Dance: JDLOVER12 is the first installment of the Just Dance: JDLOVER12 series. It will be released on December 15, 2016. Gameplay And Features The game has the same features of Just Dance 2016 and 17 available for some or all consoles, such as: *“'Dance Party'” mode, where players can either work together with a common score bar or play against each other, as in previous games. *“'Just Dance Machine'” mode, where you dance to various music styles to help fuel energy to an alien spaceship. *“'World Video Challenge'” mode (only available for Xbox One, Xbox 360, PS4, Wii U, and PS3), where players send videos of their performances and challenge their friends and the whole Just Dance community to beat their score. *'JDTV' (only available for Xbox One, Xbox 360, PS4, Wii U, and PS3), where players can watch community made videos and fan made dances. *"Party Master Mode" (Only available for the Xbox 360, Xbox One, and Wii U), where a fifth player can join and be the party’s DJ, using the Wii U gamepad or the Xbox Smartglass app to choose the songs and select the next dance moves. *'Just Create' (Only available for Xbox 360, PS3, PS4, and Xbox One) returns since it's debut in Just Dance 3, where players can make their own choreography to the selected dance that they chose. *Community Remix, VIP, Score Challenges, kCal Tracker, Autodance and World Dance Floor are all returning features. *As with Just Dance 2016, you can use your phone to dance on the Xbox One, PS4, Wii U, PC, and Nintendo Switch. But now, you can use it on your Xbox 360 and PS3 too! Tracklist * "(D)" = This song is featured in the demo version of the game. * "(B2017)" = This song was a beta song on Just Dance 2017. * "(M)" = The classic mode serves as the song's mashup. * As with Just Dance 2016, the 8th-gen consoles have the songlist in alphabetical order. But the 7th-gen consoles have the songlist ordered in the order they are below. Alternate Routines Mashups * "©" = The mashup serves as the song's classic mode. * "(U)" = The mashup has to be unlocked through Ubisoft Club. Party Master Mode Ubisoft Club Unlockables Avatars Avatars From Just Dance: JDLOVER12 Codenames *24k Magic: 24kMagic *4 Walls: JDC4Walls *8 Bit Fever: 8Bit *Are We Ready? (Wreck): Wreck *Baby Zouk: BabyZouk *Bad: Bad *Black Barbies: BlackBarbies *Boomerang: Boomerang *Carnaval Boom: Samba *Casin: RepostedInWrongNeighborhood *Classic: Classic *Closer: Closer *Cold Water: ColdWater *Deepthroat: Deepthroat *Do What You Like: DoWhatYouLike *Feel So Close: FeelSoClose *Focus: Focus *Froot: Froot *Girls: Girls *Gold: Gold *Greedy: Greedy *Handclap: Handclap *Irish Meadow Dance: SaintPatrick *It's Been So Long: ItsBeenSoLong *Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polkadot Bikini: ItsyBitsy *Je Sais Pas Danser: Natoo *Jingle Bells: KIDSJingleBells *Just Dance Medley: JDMedley *Let Me Love You: BlackMamba *Move: Move *Movement Is Happiness (Find Your Thing): FindYourMove *Never Be Like You: NeverBeLike *Oishii Oishii: Oishii *Panda: Panda *Pedophile: Pedophile *Pillowtalk: Pillowtalk *Pity Party: PityParty *PPAP (Axel F Remix): PPAPRemix *Rise: Rise *Running In The 90s: RunningInThe90s *Setting Fires: SettingFires *Side To Side: SideToSide *Sissy That Walk: SissyThatWalk *Stadium Flow: StadiumFlow *Summer Air: SummerAir *Te Dominar: TeDominar *The Nutshack Theme: Nutshack *This Is What You Came For: WhatYouCameFor *Tough Cookie: ToughCookie *We Are Number One: NumberOne *Yellow: Yellow Beta Elements *''Casin'' was originally going to have white skin instead of black, as seen on the E3 demo on the game. **Also, the dancer was going to have a dark blue instead of lavender. *''Yellow'' was originally going to have yellow hair, a neon orange glove, and a light blue outline. This was changed in the final version. **Also, a beta square was found in the files, replacing the final coach with the beta one. *''Deepthroat'' was originally going to have a red cap and a red shirt, instead of a golden cap and a golden shirt. **Also, a beta square was found in the files, containing a larger square with the beta coach. *Dance Quests were going to return in this game. This was later scrapped. Gallery JustDanceJDLover12E3OldGen.jpg|E3 Menu (Old Gen: Notice the beta skin color and outline for Casin) Yellow_coach_1_beta.png|Beta Coach For Yellow Yellow_betasquare.png|Beta Square For Yellow Deepthroat_coach_1_beta.png|Beta Coach For Deepthroat Deepthroat_betasquare.png|Beta Square For Deepthroat Requests Please visit this page to request. Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Just Dance: JDLOVER12 Category:Ubisoft Category:JDLover12 Inc. Category:Just Dance: JDLOVER12 Series